Something's gotta give
by the psycho sour skittle
Summary: EO songfic, one shot


Disclaimer: Song belongs to Leann Rimes, the story is mine, Olivia is Dick Wolf's.

SVUSVUSVU

_Jenny's got a job, a cat named Jake,  
31 candles on her birthday cake  
Next year_

"Happy 30th Birthday to me." Olivia muttered, ignoring the cat rubbing around her calves, staring at the cupcake she had stuck a candle in. A meow alerted her to the hungry kitty that now had his front paws on her knee. She stroked his head. "Okay, Jake. Lets get you fed."

_Thought by now she'd have a man  
Two car seats and a minivan  
But it still ain't here (hey!)_

She couldn't describe the pain she felt at being alone. Sure, she had Elliot, but having a hot partner who was dating his old partner who had replaced her, aka Dani Beck, somehow wasn't the same.

_She's been lookin' for Mr. Right so long  
But all she's found is Mr. Wrong  
That's the pitts_

Every date she went on, she compared him to Elliot. _God, why are all the guys I date so pathetic?_ The first guy she had dated since she got back from Oregon was a very reliable man, but he was too placid. She needed someone with a temper, someone who wasn't afraid to disagree with her simply because she was a cop.

_She's drawn a line that she won't cross  
Her and time are facing off  
She says something's gotta give_

The second guy she dated wanted to have sex the first night. When she denied him, he stalked her before she finally had enough and told him that she was a cop who could kick his ass and had a restraining order put on him. He only stopped when Elliot threatened to take a stick and shove it up the guys ass. She never told him how much she appreciated it because he went right back to talking to Dani. _At least she didn't replace me as his partner and best friend._

_Something's gotta give me butterflies  
Something's gotta make me feel alive  
Something's gotta give me dreams at night  
Something's gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
But something's gotta give_

The rain outside beckoned her. She just wanted to dance and forget all her worries. She thrived on the feeling of being free and alive. She wanted to forget all of the trama's and rapes she delt with on an everyday basis. Sure, she dreamed, but they weren't exactly happy. Whenever she'd get lucky and dream about Elliot, Dani came and took him away in the end. Every single time. Most of the time though, her dreams were nightmares and she'd wake up shaking and sweating. She needed to feel that rush of adrenaline that comes from being in love, and having that someone love you back. But all she felt was the pain of unrequited love, and the fact that she could never tell him, and the fact that he never suspected.

_Friday night she had a date  
Cell phone junky a half hour late  
That's the biz baby_

She sat in the café for a half an hour nursing a glass of water and was about to get up and leave when her date finally arrived. She was about to great him with a smile, but rolled her eyes when she saw that he was on his cell phone…again. _Why are all the guys I date losers?_

_She's riding out the twists of fate  
She's had all that she can take  
She says something's gotta give_

A talk with Huang revealed that she's had enough. She can't handle not being able to tell Elliot how she feels. He suggested that she tell him, but she just laughed. _How do you tell your best friend that your in love with him while he's dating a hot chick that obviously has him wrapped around her finger?_ Huang didn't have an answer for that. _Something's gotta give, Huang. I don't think I can last much longer with this inside._

_Something's gotta give me butterflies  
Something's gotta make me feel alive  
Something's gotta give me dreams at night  
Something's gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
But something's gotta give_

She sat in her car with the motor turned off outside his apartment. She knew that _she_ was there. Dani's car seemed to mock her. Olivia stared blankly ahead as she thought, the radio playing country, her secret vice. A slam of a door alerted her to Elliot's door. She turned off the radio and hunched down, hoping that Dani wouldn't see her. She could hear the other girl muttering to herself about stupid males that won't admit that they're in love with their bestfriends.

_I swear  
There's got to be a meant to be for me out there  
Somewhere someday  
I'm gonna find someone, somehow, someway_

As Dani drove off, Liv thought about what she heard. She looked up to see Elliot standing at the door, staring at her car as if wondering wehre it had come from. _Please don't come over here._ But luck wasn't on her side. A knock on the driver side window alerted her now to Elliot himself. She rolled down the window and smiled weakly. "Hi."

They stared at each other. Elliot wanted to know why she was here. She knew it. And she couldn't tell him, not yet. They just stayed like that, Elliot getting drenched in the rain and the inside of her car slowly becoming soaked.

_Something's gotta give me butterflies  
Something's gotta make me feel alive  
Something's gotta give me dreams at night  
Something's gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
But something's gotta give_

Elliot opened her car door and motioned for her to step out. She rolled up the window and got out slowly, wondering what he was doing. Instantly, she too became drenched as she closed the door softly, never breaking eye contact with him. Everything seemed like a dream. He reached for her hands which she gave willingly. The butterflies started to do a jig. "Liv." His voice broke the silence. "I love you."

_Something's gotta give. _Olivia smiled. "I love you, too, El."

She was alive.


End file.
